


Ashes

by lubilu17



Category: Highrollers d&d
Genre: Before ep 1, Dungeons & Dragons, Highrollers, Someone help these people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubilu17/pseuds/lubilu17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the attack that led to the start of the campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jiutóu

Glowing embers leaped and danced in the crimson sky, twinkling in a fiery dance. Jiutóu stared into fire, she thought about the last time she saw fire that colour, the last time fire danced in a smokey sky. She could still hear the screams, still see the blood, still see the fire.  _Fire looks the same no matter where or when it is, no matter how many bodies it has burnt, no matter how many lives it has taken it always looks the same._  The crackling of the fire drowned out the voices of the other 8 people in the area of the burning log but in Jiutòu’s mind it was too much noise. She could hear one voice over the others  _Cam Buckland_  she heard him talk to anyone who would listen however, he had never actually talked about anything of any interest to Jiutóu so she had just attempted to tune him out. Tuning him out had actually worked well until he came to sit next to her talking to an elf.

 

> _Dusk had fallen and a young Jiutóu sat underneath a small tree watching the sun go down. Sleep had begun to overcome Jiutóu when she heard the first scream, saw the first tendril of smoke rise above the houses. A plume of fire exploded into the blackness, the flame rolling outwards like the smoke of a mushroom cloud. More screams._
> 
> _A dragonborn gripped Jiutóu’s shoulders as she watched another two pull away her parents, droplets of red blood pooled around the dragonborn’s claws, sliding down Jiutóus back, trails of red staining purple skin, trails of pain and fire, trails of any hope draining from the small frame. A high pitched scream rang out through the village and a strangled deep cry not seconds after, Jiutóu watched in horror as her mothers face froze in fear, crimson staining a ring around her neck. More screams as the head with the face frozen in fear hit the ground deep purple hair slowly matting with her own blood. Waves of numbness flowed through Jiutóu’s broken body clear tears mixing with the trains of blood. Her father let out a guttural scream as a dragonborn stabbed its dagger through has chest crimson pooling on his shirt. Jiutóu felt the fire burn her lungs baking her from the inside out._

Somehow fire could look so similar and so different at the same time. This fire looked happy, playful even, unlike the fire burning down her village, that looked dangerous. Cam had moved his speech onto the next person a small purple haired elf, his previous victim was slowly turning the pages of an old spell book whilst tucking a strand of white hair behind her pale blue ear.

They should be in the capitol in a couple of days according to the caravan driver. Only a few more days with Cam Buckland. It will all be over and more of her people will be free . The more Jiutóu stared into the fire the more she could see a picture forming a picture of her family, her people alive and free, living out their lives to their full extent. The white haired elf was still turning pages of the leather bound book treating it with more care than Jiutóu had seen in a long time. Her deep cape pooled around her as she turned to see Jiutóu staring at her. A tentative smile was thrown her way before the elf turned her attention back to the book.

In the corner of her eye Jiutóu could see shadowy figures in the nearby bushes, new figures, these people were new. The fire did not look playful anymore. Images of crimson blood flashed through her head. The heat started to burn her lungs.


	2. Trellimar

Crossing and uncrossing his legs Trellimar sat, his dark face illuminated by the fire light, sparks bouncing off the whites of his eyes. The deep, dark blue gazing into the glowing embers. There were voices too many voices, always there talking, over everything and everyone. They drowned out the voices of his companions, drowned out his own thoughts. They tried to control him, his actions, his words. They did it every minute of every day, for months, they wouldn't stop. Trellimar doubted if they would ever stop, if maybe death was the only way to stop the voices. He remembered somebody saying that fire is the source of evil, in fact he remembered the same person actually getting burnt by the fire, maybe it was the gods telling him something, maybe the voices were the gods trying to help him. Or maybe they were trying to hinder him.

Death. Death was all they ever talked about. Reminding Trellimar who had died and who could die. Reminding him what he needed to do. That he needed to find the object. That he needed to get to the old city with no trouble. Trouble in his opinion was death. So all he needed to do was ignore the voices telling to kill. To kill the people he was with. 

> _The light cast a red glow over Trellimar’s face, a face frozen in fear. He watched as the temple walls collapsed, as they burnt down. Daelkyr were attacking, thats all Trellimar could think about. The small restless voice in the back of his head told him he should fight, but how could he? He had no weapons on him. Ignoring the voice Trellimar ran, ran far away. Turning back all he could se was fire, the smoke tendrils rising up into the navy sky dappled with silver stars. More walls collapsed and more screams could be heard. These screams however were not the screams of the dying but the screams in the drows head. They were still ringing fresh in his ears. The voices in his head were screaming. Trellimar did not know if it was him screaming or if it was just the voices doing it for him._

The other travellers that sat round the fire had never looked at Trellimar badly but he wanted to kill them. The voices in his head wanted him to kill them. Even the two elves one with lavender hair, the other snow white not too much unlike himself, even the red eyed tiefling-who like him had been staring into the depths of the fire-even the green skinned Genasi-whos eyes had been trained on the white hair elf in an almost protective manner. He wanted to kill them all.

> _ Ashes. Ashes were all that was left of the temple when Trellimar returned to see the damage. Ashes and bodies. No they were not even bodies anymore just burnt bones, ivory stained back. He knew what he had to do, they had told him, the others and the voices had all told him what he had to do. Find the object before more die. He knew where the object was and he knew he had to get it sooner rather than later. _

The attackers were the before Trellimar even had time to turn a round, their shadowy figures rounding the bushes. He heard screaming. Me scramming, women screaming, just people screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. x


End file.
